Say Something
by WhatTheCensoredXD
Summary: "Say something, I'm giving up on you...I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you...Anywhere, I would've followed you...Say something, I'm giving up on you..."


**Hello, lovely readers! **

**So yeah, I heard this song called **_**Say Something**_** by Christina Aguilera feat. A Great Big World and I fell in love with it. So much that I couldn't get this idea out of my head, so yeah: I had to write this very short one-shot. I highly recommend listening to this song while reading the story. The music just moves me so much. Also:**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING to those who will be celebrating tomorrow! I know I will XD!**

**Enjoy ^_^!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**_

* * *

The rain lightly tapped against the glass windows.

It was the only sound that echoed into the empty, narrow hallway of the apartment. The clouds were stubbornly mushed together as it caused the sun's fingertips to no longer caressed the small building, the small apartment, the small living room. There were two figures that sat on the sofa, their distance cold and apart. The only in between them was a tiny pillow that had belong to the couch, but it was enough to keep their hands from reaching each others.

In her hand, she tightly held the half empty glass of wine. She sat straight, her body slightly turned towards him. The inside of her mind was swirling in different directions and her heart pumped loudly as the silence between the two had thicken. The rain had picked up with a gust of wind barging into the tree's path making one of the branches to knock on the glass window, but it's knock went deaf on their ears.

Her defeated brown eyes gazed hardly on him. "Say something."

The voice was only but a ghostly whisper. It had broke the heavy silence, but nothing had happened as he remained still. His hands were held closely together, his body hunched over as if he were ashamed to even stare at her eyes.

Her painful eyes.

"Say something, Scott," she spoke with more force this time. Her nose had flared like a bull's, her cheeks flushed with redness as she grunted while slamming the glass cup on the coffee table that was in front of them. "Damnit, Scott! Say something to me! Why aren't you saying anything? I need to know!"

"For what?" He finally screamed at her. His chest heaved heavily as his shoulders tensed underneath the thick, gray sweater on him. His heated, chocolate brown eyes finally made a daring contact with her own. It was as if he were gazing into a reflection that showed the true him. All of this despair, this sadness that had loomed over him these pass few weeks. Scott had shifted his eyes away from hers while lowering his voice. "What for, Allison?"

"_This_," she tiredly pointed out with her hand gesturing the distance between them. "This is just…not right. Scott, I'm not sure what to do anymore. I honestly don't know what to do with _you_ anymore."

He had raised his head a bit. "What the hell do you mean?"

"It's just a lot has changed between the two of us. I mean," she brushed aside a strand of hair while taking a breath. "We used to be different before. We used to laugh whenever we were out in public. We used to have these incredible conversations that I had enjoyed. We used to have a struggle keeping our hands away from each other. We used to have this _love_, but it's no longer here. Now I feel depressed and alone."

She paused for a moment to see Scott having his eyes on the almost empty wine bottle.

"I feel weak and useless. I feel as if I'm putting so much energy into something that is heading towards a dead end! Do you know the fight I put up with every single _morning_, Scott? How much I have to crawl out of bed knowing you aren't there anymore to give me kisses like before? How much I have to put up this facade towards the world of everything being okay even though that is a damn lie and I just want to breakdown and cry right on the spot?"

Her temper quickly rose as her fist tightly curled together while bowing her head down. Her body began to shake as tears quietly rushed down her warm cheeks and she stared up once again to Scott.

"I just _can't_ anymore," she hiccuped at him. "I can't deal with this weight that is hurting me, Scott! What we had before…the spark is no longer there. This relationship is just another chore for me. Something I no longer want to drag anymore in my life."

"Then why did you continue to stay?" He questioned her with anger and Allison finally saw an emotion. The grief and sorrow were finally shown through the fire of his eyes as tears had fall from them and dripping from his chin. "Why did you stay knowing you were fucking miserable, Allison? Why did you stay?"

"I don't know!" She screamed at him in confusion as she shot up from her seat on the couch as if it were on fire. Her cries were no loud as she buried her wet face into her cold hands as if she were trying to find some sense into this madness. "I guess because I love you. I love you too much that it was painful for me to leave you."

"But you no longer love me do you?" He asked bitterly while sending a icy glare her way. Allison had swallowed the thick lump that was inside her throat. Her whole body shivered as she closed her eyes in order to think properly, but nothing was working. Her hands were still curled, her hair a mess and her makeup ruined, but she didn't care. "Do you?"

"I would be lying if I said no," she honestly answered him and Allison sighed as she took her seat again. Loosening her hands, she gently placed them on her knees as she carefully leaned forward and Scott merely watched with hesitation. "Scott, I do love you. You were my first everything and I am grateful for all the memories we had shared, but right now…I just can't. I can't anymore."

She lowered her face once again in remorse as more cries escaped her lips. Allison jumped as Scott's hand slithered its way towards her own two, his thumb carefully caressing her soft skin. She slowly gazed into his own anguish eyes, the two mirroring each other again. Allison couldn't stay much longer.

It was too much.

With a tight squeeze, she whispered, "Goodbye, Scott."

Allison had slipped her hand away from his reluctant grasp. Grabbing her leather coat, she made her way out of the living room. Her boots pounded against the wooden floor as she headed towards the door. It took Allison all the strength not to turn around as she already confessed what was in her chest. She had already broken the bond they had shared and it was something she didn't want to go back into again.

She needed to move on.

Start fresh.

Be alive again.

Allison had stopped when she stood in front of the door. Her back was facing towards the living room and she merely stood there without making a sound. Taking a deep, shaky breath, she let one final tear fall down her face before reaching for the doorknob and heading outside the apartment.

It was the last tear she would ever shed for Scott.

* * *

**That's the end! First off, I'm sorry if I made you feel sad. Blame the lyrics to this song, not me. Secondly, reviews and favorites will be greatly appreciated! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


End file.
